


lay with me so it doesn't hurt

by biolougy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Cheating, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, Unsafe Sex, alcohol influenced, mentions of tattoos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biolougy/pseuds/biolougy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist of plot in Harry's relationship leads him to a night that changes everything and Louis happens to be  an expert at charming people's pants off.</p><p>or an AU where Louis is known as the king of one night stands and Harry is his queen for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay with me so it doesn't hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this with Nadia because she was looking for a partner to write with. We split the fic into two since I can’t write smut, ha. I apologise if there’s grammar mistakes but I tried to make it all perfect. Here is our fic, which I hope won’t be our last! :)
> 
> Loosely inspired by Sam Smith’s Stay With Me.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: All of this isn’t true and it was all just a figment of our imagination that we thought and decided it should be written.

When Harry Styles left his old house after having a lovely chat with his mother and sister, he feels as though the weight on his shoulders have been lifted. His breathing seems easier, his steps turn faster and his smile spreads wider to his cheeks – if that’s even possible. In simpler terms, he feels as if he’s on top of his own world. He is very thankful to have such amazing family that will support him in every step of his journey in life.

He has kept this secret for six months and it’s pretty astonishing that he managed to keep it away from his family members who knew him better than anyone else that long. At the same time, it’s relieving that he finally can tell them about the only person that makes him happy every day ever since his eyes set on a certain boy with beautiful brown eyes named Jasper. The one who makes him laugh, makes his day even brighter and seems to give Harry a hope in love. Also, it’s a nice change now that he has stories to shares about the romantic things his boyfriend has done for him instead of Gemma who always chatters about hers.

Harry is supposed to be staying at his old house in Holmes Chapel for another day but to his mother’s approval, he is given the permission to return to his shared flat with Jasper in London. Before he steps into the cool wind of autumn, his mother even asks him to bring some biscuits she has baked for Jasper. He is sure that’s a green light from her about his relationship with Jasper.

The long road stretches on as he drives his Range Rover to London and he couldn’t wait to come back to Jasper’s loving arms for him. Harry thinks it is a brilliant idea not to tell Jasper beforehand that he is on his way home because he knows his boyfriend loves surprises. So, Harry expects to see a delighted Jasper when he appears on their flat’s door.

  
-

  
The flat complex car park is deserted and it is dark when Harry parks his Range Rover. The digital clock in his car displays the time; 18:54 and he hopes Jasper hasn’t fallen asleep just yet after a hard day’s work.

With a tin of biscuits in his hands and a smile on his face, Harry walks to where his flat is situated at. His heart is beating fast with every step he takes, sort of a sign of how much his heart beats for his love. He absolutely can’t wait to kiss Jasper’s lips.

At first, he knocks on the door to see if there’s an answer. For a few seconds, he hears nothing. No sounds of footsteps approaching the door. Then, Harry searches for his keys in the pockets of skinny jeans to unlock the door.

It was strange to hear there’s no soul in his flat despite the fact that it was the time Jasper should have been at home since his shift at work ends at 5. Although, he later spots Jasper’s keys and denim jacket lay carelessly on the floor of their flat. So, Harry figures Jasper must be knackered and has gone to bed for a quick nap before dinner.

Harry takes off his pea coat to be laid on the sofa in the living room before he switches on the lights of the flat. He tiptoes to where his and Jasper’s bedroom with the thought of cuddling with him in bed in the back of his mind.

The door to their bedroom was left ajar with more articles of clothing trailing to where the bed is at. He calls for his boyfriend with a soft voice, not wanting to upset his lover, “Jas, I’m back, babe.” He stands near the doorframe of their bedroom patiently waiting for a reply.

There is no reply so Harry pokes his head into the room to see his boyfriend lying on the bed with the duvet covering his whole body except for his wild blond hair on the pillow. Harry approaches the bed with a smile on his face to climb in and cuddle the young man as well as to tell him the good news.

He spots a writing on Jasper’s ankle, ‘The’ that manages to fall out of the duvet which makes him chuckles as he gets closer, “You got a tattoo while I was gone?”

Harry lifts the duvet for him to climb in but instead he stands there, frozen and unable to make any movements but only to gasp at the sight. There is a man pressed up on Jasper’s side with his brunet head nuzzling into his partner’s neck.

“What the fuck,” Harry spits out as his heart starts to beat louder – not the good kind, “JASPER YOU FUCKING TWAT.” He pulls the duvet from their bodies onto the floor and he sees them naked with their legs tangling with each other’s.

Jasper sits up on the bed with hands rubbing the sleep off his eyes, “Harry, what are you—Fuck,”

Harry walks up to Jasper and grabs his left ear to drag him out of their bedroom. He ignores Jasper’s whines about his ear until they are in the living room.

“I fucking drove three hours from my hometown just to see you and this is how you greet me? With a bloke in our bed?” It feels like the whole flat building could hear his voice because he thinks his voice sounds loud and clear. His own voice ringing in his ears, “Am I not enough for you?”  
Jasper inhales a breath as he lifts his view from the carpet to meet Harry’s eyes, “Look, it’s all a big mis—”

The green eyed man laughs dryly, “A big fucking misunderstanding that you couldn’t even wait for a few days until I return so you decide to find someone else to fuck?” He shakes his head with a scornful smile, “I can’t believe we’ve been together for six months. Half a fucking year. I trusted you for six fucking months. I thought we could actually be together for more than a year but . . . I was wrong.”

“Baby, I—”

“Don’t call me that.” Harry inches forward towards Jasper, “In fact, don’t even call me. Ever. I don’t want to see your face again. I don’t want you to be here. So, pack your bags and take your dick and your fuckboy out of the flat. When I come back here, I better not see anything that belongs to you in this flat.”

Jasper steps closer to take Harry’s hand in his but Harry bats him away. “Harry, just hear me out.”

“Get out. Oh, and tell that guy in our bed he has a fucking shit tattoo.” Harry says when he spots the man’s left ankle—who he thought is his “ex” boyfriend’s ankle—that displays a tattoo; The.

Giving his now, “ex” boyfriend one final look, Harry grabs his pea coat from the sofa and left the flat with a loud slam of the door.

Each step he takes, he feels his heart breaks into tiny little pieces. By the time he’s in his car, he feels empty.

  
-

  
It’s been thirty minutes since he starts to drive away from the horrible incident that happened in his flat. The radio has been playing a ridiculous amount of love songs that somehow fits Harry’s current situation and he think it’s the world’s cruel way of mocking him for being so naïve about Jasper. He thought he is going to be with Jasper forever—have children of their own, have a house together and maybe adopt a family pet. That’s what Harry’s been craving for in life. But no, life doesn’t want to give that to Harry.

He drives aimlessly to clear his head even though driving when he’s not feeling calm isn’t exactly the best alternative to lose the anger but he can’t help it. He needs to get as far away as he can from the flat complex to try and erase the scene he has seen.

Eventually, Harry stops the car when he reaches a park that he’s never stepped a foot on but he thinks he might as well discover a new place in London. The park isn’t empty like Harry wants it to be but it is fine, there are a few couples with their hands intertwined on the benches and families bonding under a big tree but yeah, Harry is fine. He’s fine. At least, that’s what his brain currently trying to reassure himself.

Harry sits on a bench opposite of an old married couple who are taking pictures of themselves using an old camera that Harry is sure uses film and it’s so endearing to see that they still have fondness in their eyes towards each other. That is what Harry wants. Now, he doesn’t have that anymore, unfortunately.

A sound goes off by his phone that he keeps in his jeans pocket. So, he sees two texts that he just received. One from his mother and the other from Jasper.

  
 _are you back home, honey? text me, want to know you’re safe. tell Jasper I said hi. :) x_

  
_babe, please call me. don’t ignore me. ily :/ xx_

  
Just as Harry is about to switch off his phone, he hears the familiar ringtone and he groans when he sees the caller ID. He bites his bottom lips as he contemplates whether or not to waste five minutes of his life on a prick that broke his heart like it was nothing.

“What do you want?” He says harshly as he presses the phone on his left ear, “You got a minute before I hung up on you.”

“Babe, I’m so sorry . . . I went out with friends from work and got pissed drunk that I couldn’t think straight about the consequences of . . . cheating on you. That wasn’t intentional, Harry.”

“You’re not straight, how can you think ‘straight’.”

Jasper lets out a laugh from the other end, “Always with the jokes. So, does this means we’re okay? You can come home?”

“Of course. It’s my home. But you,” Harry chuckles, “I better not see your fucking face when I get back. I mean it.”

“Fuck you, man.” are the words Jasper decides to say before the line goes dead.

Harry couldn’t believe his ears when Jasper said those words but now his thoughts become clearer. It makes him disappointed in himself that it took him six months to know about how an arsehole Jasper is.

He switches his phone for real now, putting his hands inside the pockets of his pea coat as his eyes stare up into the livid sky that’s starting to have stars decorating it like glitters against a dark canvas.

  
-

  
Harry sits at the bar with his fifth shot of vodka and a couple more fruity drinks lined up in front of him. He is never the one who turns to alcohol to wash away his problems even just for a night but here he is, in a club he has never been to—making the same mistake as his ex. What a wonderful way to ease the broken heart. 

“Tough day?” The bartender asks Harry as he refills the shot glass with more vodka, “We’ve all had those. You’ll get through it.”

A smirk spreads on Harry’s lips, “This might take a while.” He downs the shot glass in one go, feeling the burning liquid as it runs down his throat and knocking his walls of consciousness.

“Think you should stop drinking, mate. I don’t want you to collapse on the floor.”

Harry waves a hand in front of him as he replies, “Um, just give me a glass of plain water.”

The bartender nods before he disappears to get Harry’s order. While Harry waits, he bops his head to the loud beats of the song playing in the club with his eyes watching attentively towards the dance floor. Like no other clubs, there are loads of bodies grinding against their partners and some just dancing drunkenly with their friends.

But there is someone who catches his eyes.

Harry is well aware the young man he sees is as drunk as himself and is dancing so horribly that may have caused by his drunkenness not to care about how a complete idiot he is making of himself look. The man has brunet hair with blue eyes that seem to look beautiful under the strobe lights of the dance floor. Harry’s eyes trail from the man’s upper body that adorned with a tight blue shirt to stop at his bum in those sinfully tight black jeans. He even spots the man’s choice of shoes; a pair of white vans with no socks.

When Harry lifts his eyes from the man’s shoes, he sees the man staring back at him with a devilish smirk on his face.

Of course, he sees Harry’s (not so) subtle stares of his body. Harry quickly averts his eyes onto a random stranger to mask his embarrassment.

The alcohol. Harry _fully_ blames the alcohol.

After a few minutes later, he turns his body towards the bar again to be greeted by a glass of plain water just like he has requested for. He takes a sip of the water when he sees from the corner of his eyes someone has chosen to sit next to Harry.

“Can I get a beer? Thanks.” The brunet tells the bartender with a cheeky smile.

Harry continues to drinks his water as he ponders on whether or not he should talk to the brunet. After all, he’s a fit lad. Definitely falls into the type of guys Harry’s into.

“Enjoyed my dance moves?” The brunet turns his body towards Harry as his hand grips on the beer bottle before taking a quick swig, “I’ve been told I’m irresistible to not look at.”

“It was pretty entertaining, I must say. Wonder where you learnt those moves because I should sign up.” Harry can feel his lips turns into a smirk when he hears laughter escapes the brunet’s thin lips.

“But first, you’re going to have to tell me your name, for stage name purposes. You know, maybe you could make it big and I’m pretty good at coming up with brilliant nicknames.”

It is Harry’s turns to laugh, “You’re full of shit, huh? It’s Harry Styles. Need my middle name too, nickname expert?”

The brunet places the half-empty beer bottle on the bar top as he rubs his chin thoughtfully, “Hmm, Harry Styles. Already a perfect name for a dancer. You’re not a popstar? Because the name could sell.” 

“Why, thank you. What do they call you?”

“Louis Tomlinson but most of my friends refers me as ‘Tommo’. I like it because apparently I’m ruggedly handsome.”

There is a pause in their conversation when the bartender asks Harry if he needs anything else—he later orders a bottle of beer the same as Louis’. He thinks he might as well use Louis’ company now as his way of forgetting his partner. Beautiful people don’t come near Harry as often.  
“I see you’ve been drinking a lot of shots.” Louis comments, “What’s your problem? Talk to me.”

“Are you a part time therapist too?” Harry teases. He doesn’t know if he should tell Louis—someone he just knew for less than an hour—about what’s bothering him. But, Louis is the only one he has right now and it’s not like he’ll see Louis again. He just needs someone to talk to because he doesn’t like bottling up his thoughts and feelings inside. So, he spills; “Anyway, I found out the bloke I’ve been dating for six months slept with someone else. It’s really shit. Especially when I finally told my family about him because I thought we wouldn’t last at first but six months seem to lessen my doubts of us breaking up. I was wrong though.”

“I feel you, mate. I had a fair share of bad relationships so now I haven’t been in one for a year now.”

“Maybe I should do the same. Take a break.” Harry replies with a smile, “At least for a while.”

Louis gives him a smile in return that makes Harry’s stomach flutters. “Let’s go dance.”

Harry quickly shakes his head, “No, I can’t dance. Sorry, but you just have to find another dancer.”

“Come on, I’m helping you take your mind off your boyfriend.” Louis stands up from his stool next to Harry to offer his hand, “I’m terrible at dancing but that didn’t stop me.” 

“Fine.”

Louis offers a hand to Harry again but Harry ignores it. Instead, he stands up, shaking his head and lets out a small laugh while looking at Louis like he was a child that did something absolutely ridiculous.

“I’m not a princess that needs a hand to stand up, love. My legs work just fine.” Harry comments.

Confidence overtook him completely. Harry is curious of himself from where all that boost of confidence came from in such a short time. But, he likes it.

By that moment, Louis is sure it’s going to be a long night.

“Oh, but you are, my love. My princess for the night.” Louis fires back. He is not sure if that’s truly a joke because if Harry was a princess, Louis would voluntarily be his servant. Harry is just so fucking breathtaking. Harry then rolls his eyes playfully at Louis and walks ahead of him to the dance floor.

Louis likes Harry. Harry invites some kind of vibe in Louis that Louis never noticed he had. Something in Louis reckons that getting over this boy would be a tough job.

Seeing that Harry has walked ahead of him, Louis jogs quickly to Harry and is quick to catch up. He wraps a hand around Harry’s waist to pull Harry closer to his side. “Better get close; there are a lot of strangers offering their hand to you around here.” Louis says with a wink.

Harry replies with a quiet and muffled “As if.” before stopping at a place in the middle of the dance floor.

The sweaty bodies around them are not making the situation any comfier. People are pushing and grinding against each other and it scares Harry. He is not a guy that goes out a lot and he thought it was alright because in his mind, he had found the one he's going to settle down with. Now, all of that had been thrown down a cliff and here he is in the middle of a dance floor with the prettiest boy he had ever laid eyes on and he’s scared. Great.

Louis sees how much Harry is spacing off so he puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He rubs Harry’s shoulder, hoping that it could bring Harry back to reality with him, “Hey, you alright?” Louis questions while looking up at Harry with those fucking bright blue eyes that’s going to suck away all of the strength in his knees. The boy’s beauty is driving him crazy.

“M'okay. Just not used to the surrounding.” He reassures before adding, “I thought we’re here to dance. What are we waiting for?” and smiles. He is not comfortable that’s for sure but the last thing he wants to do right now is disappoint his charming company for the night and make him think Harry’s an old fashion sucker.

Dancing is honestly tiring. Plus, the people around him kept stepping on his foot every other time isn’t helping at all. Half of his mind is already regretting the moment he made the decision to enter this crappy club. But, the other half of it is almost thankful that he made the decision. If it weren't for this club, he wouldn't have met Louis.

“Harry, are you here with me, babe?” Louis wraps both of his arms around Harry's middle and squeezes his hips a bit, hugging Harry closer to him.

Harry is too far deep in his thoughts to notice everything around him but he can hear Louis’s voice. All that’s going through his mind is how stupid he is for thinking that Jasper is the one he is going to grow old with. Harry’s mood shifts quickly from being fine to being at his worst. He suddenly could see all the flaws in their relationship and made Harry realises that it wasn't such a great relationship after all. But Harry couldn't stop thinking about it.

“Come on Harry, I’m here to make you forget about that fuckface you call a boyfriend but I can’t help if you keep ignoring me.” Louis sighs putting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry can feel Louis’s breath on his neck. They’re so close; he swears he could feel Louis’s heart beating against his chest.

“Come back to me.” Louis rubs Harry’s back.

That was honestly all it took for Harry to really stop thinking and starts living instead. He can suddenly feel Louis. His weight on Harry’s front, his hands on Harry’s back to keep them close as possible and his mouth dangerously close to his neck. Harry is going mad.

“C-Can we go. Uh, maybe get a drink instead? I think—think I need to sit down for a bit.” Harry stutters and Louis feels like he is being rejected.

Louis agrees anyway because he really can’t say no to this boy, it’s almost impossible. Louis thinks that maybe Harry just needs someone who can hear him out but Louis is not the kind of person to sit down and listen to people’s problem. He really is not. He just gets into their pants and say that by having sex with them will make them feel better. Louis is not completely lying though, sex does work as a distraction. But only for a while.

Although, Harry made Louis thinks otherwise.

Louis feels like he needs to give Harry the attention Harry deserves. He needs to hear what is going through this beautiful boy’s head. He wants to make this boy feel better and by better, he needs to make this boy feel happy again.

Louis walks beside Harry with a distance. Hands completely off of him deciding that maybe Harry needs a little space for himself. Louis’s mind right now is more focused on making Harry feel comfortable than his own needs. Louis is now curious on what is the night’s plans for him now that being in bed with Harry is not his main goal. Maybe he will end up making a new pal. Maybe not. Who knows.

Harry sits down on a stool at the bar and Louis settles down beside him. Both of Harry’s hands are on the table, intertwined together. His thumbs are restless and Louis is not sure what is going on through Harry’s mind but he hopes he can fix it.

The bartender comes to collect their orders. Harry orders for their strongest liquor while Louis tells the guy that he is fine with his normal. Harry figures that Louis must be here a lot to have a normal.

“Are you okay?” Louis breaks the silence. It took up a lot in Louis to ask that since he is afraid he might annoy Harry because it seems that Harry is annoyed since he gives no answer at all. Not even a slightest movement.

Their drinks came and Harry finishes his in one shot. The liquid burns Harry’s throat slightly. But that doesn’t stop him from ordering another round. His hangover is going to be really bad. Even the bartender looks unsure when he serves Harry’s second shot.

Harry takes it all down in a blink of an eye. He thinks about taking a third but he decides against it. He is sad but he has a brain.

“Are you mad at me?” Harry hears a voice. He almost forgot about Louis. How rude of him to ignore someone like Louis. “Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry.” Louis adds while holding a pout like he is a 7 years old kid.

“I'm not mad at you.” Harry looks at Louis and smiles. He likes Louis. Louis is cute. Harry is not sure how Louis is still here after Harry has been in his own mind and totally ignoring Louis for the past 20 minutes but he is grateful. Sometimes, Harry thinks too much it’s out of his control.

“Then what are you? Aggressively horny?” Louis jokes. His pout is gone. Instead, he is grinning like he just made an award winning comment. Well, he did. To Harry at least.

That was all it took for Harry to kiss Louis. Louis kisses Harry back almost immediately. Harry’s mouth tastes like alcohol and Louis’s intoxicated by Harry’s plump lips. Louis’s mouth tastes sweet much like himself and Harry could kiss Louis for days.

-

It felt like all Harry did was blink before they both were pressed together on the back seat of an old cab. Harry wonders why he didn’t mention the fact that he has a car with him. Fucking hell, Harry’s mind is all over the place.

Louis’ hand is on Harry’s thigh while his head is on Harry’s shoulder. Louis presses his lips to Harry’s neck and Harry is sure that he is going mad. Louis sucks on the skin just below Harry’s neck until it turns purple and Harry doesn’t want the bruise to ever heal. Harry wants it there forever. Harry has never been a fan of love bites but with Louis, he needs Louis to leave marks on him all over his body.

Louis squeezes Harry’s thigh a bit, “Alright?” and kisses his cheek before looking at Harry waiting for an answer.

“F-Fine.” Harry stutters looking at Louis and smiles.

Louis takes his breath away. But Harry can’t decide if Louis is breathtaking or Louis is just really the actual oxygen to Harry.

-

The walk they took to get up to the 4th floor where Harry’s apartment is, was probably the hardest walk he ever had to go through. He is so tempted to jump on Louis in the elevator and make Louis fill him in right there and then. He needs Louis so bad.

But nothing feels like hell than the wait to get Harry to find the right key. Harry’s sweating and both of his hands are shaking. It’s not like he has never unlock the door before but it is dark and Harry is nervous. His mind is not thinking straight.

Harry curses every time he stabs in the wrong key in the key hole. His curls fall over his face and he thinks he can’t breathe. That is until Louis puts a hand on both of Harry’s hands that are holding the keys and presses a kiss to Harry’s full lips. Louis then holds eye contact with Harry and Harry’s knees feel like jelly.

Why aren’t Louis’ eyes made into the eighth wonder of the world? How did people around him cope with having someone so beautiful like Louis around them all the time without fainting? Did God paint the sky the same colour he painted Louis’ eyes? Harry is going to faint.

“Relax darling, I’m not going anywhere.” Louis’ voice breaks along with the little strength Harry has left. Louis is going to be his ultimate weakness.

Harry finally found the right key to his house minutes after Louis calming him down. Amazing what control Louis has over him and he is just a stranger. Holy fuck.

Harry immediately kisses Louis as soon as they got in because he has wanted to taste Louis’ mouth since the second Louis broke the kiss in the hallway. It hasn’t even been 20 minutes. What the fuck is Louis doing to Harry?

Louis puts a hand on Harry’s lower back and steps forward immediately to close the little gap they have left between them. Harry’s hands are on either side of Louis’ cheeks not wanting the kiss to end. Not wanting the taste of Louis’ lips on his to disappear.

Louis uses his other hand to give some friction to Harry’s desperate cock, squeezing it a little bit. Louis can feel his own cock growing harder by the second. Harry just kisses Louis harder. Louis starts to unbutton Harry’s pants just to be stopped by Harry, “Don't-not here.” Harry breathes.

Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him towards the bedroom. Harry is taking long strides as he tries to be as fast as he could because he can’t wait any longer. He fucking needs Louis. He needs Louis now.

It is hard for Louis to catch up because of his slightly shorter figure. He had almost trip countless times because of his messy steps. Harry suddenly stops dead in his tracks and Louis crashes into his back, moaning quietly in pain.

He looks up to find Harry staring into a picture of him with a guy, his boyfriend most probably. Louis is sure that the guy’s face looks familiar but it’s dark and Louis’ head is spinning because of Harry’s tight grasp on his wrist. It gets tighter the longer he stares into the picture.

“Harry, you're hurting me.” Louis says trying to pull his hand away from Harry’s hold.

Harry blinks and he realises what he did. He loosens his hold and rubs his thumb on Louis's upper wrist instead. “Sorry.” Harry apologizes with a regretful tone.

“S’okay... You sure you want to do this? I can leave if you want.” Louis speaks, thinking maybe Harry didn’t really need sex; he just needs time and space. Most people with a broken heart do.

There Harry is staring into space again for what feels like an eternity. Louis has learnt that Harry do this a lot and he really wants to let Harry be in his thoughts. But he needs an answer.

“Earth to Harry.” Louis snaps.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He speaks again in a more serious tone. Waiting for Harry to answer is eating him up slowly inside.

“Definitely.” Harry kisses Louis again like it’s the last kiss of his life. This boy acts like nicotine to him and Harry can’t get enough of him.

Harry’s acting like he is damn satisfied if Louis is the last person he kisses. If his last kiss is going to be with this pretty boy then he will die a happy man. But the problem is Harry can’t seem to get enough of it. He kisses Louis all the way to the bedroom with Louis’ legs around his waist. He is carrying Louis like he is the most fragile thing in the whole world and honestly he doesn’t give a fuck if Louis is a one night stand. Louis is there and he is going to enjoy his company while it lasts.

He puts Louis down on his feet by the bed. Harry drops to his knee and Louis breathes heavily taking in the sight in front of him. He knows exactly where this is going. Louis is trying to get these tight pants off of him but he thinks it’s impossible when Harry is looking up at him like he is a puppy waiting for a treat. Fucking hell.

Louis has been hard all night and it’s almost relieving to finally get his cock out after hours of it pressed down with no kind of touch or friction. No one can blame Louis really, with someone like Harry; anyone can get hard with just a bat of an eyelash. He is just so fucking mesmerizing.

Harry eyes Louis’ cock, not sure if this is real life. He was too far in Jasper’s ass that he never thought about having sex with someone else other than Jasper himself.

Harry breathes shakily putting a hand on the back of one of Louis’ thigh. He is so conscious about everything he is not even sure he should be putting his hand there. He looks up for Louis’ approval.

Louis swallows and says, “Take it slow, darling. It’s okay.”

Louis has never been so nervous before. But this boy, he is just-fuck, he is so broken Louis just wants cuddle him for days and make sure he is warm the way he likes it and make him all the tea he wants. But Harry’s not his to keep and love.

Harry looks at Louis’ cock nervously before spitting on his hand and using it to slick Louis’ cock up. His hand works skillfully on Louis’ cock.

Louis’ hand makes its way to Harry’s mess of curls. He is not really pulling; he is just burying it there. The way Harry likes it because he instantly nuzzles his head into Louis’ little hand.

Harry kisses the red tip before slowly taking it in his mouth. He is making sure Louis feels every time an inch goes into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around Louis’ cock like it’s his daily job. Harry has been feeding off Jasper’s cock all these fucking time that Louis’ feels foreign and repulsive in his mouth. Harry enjoys having a taste of something different nonetheless. Harry looks up at Louis with his teary eyes and mouth full of cock and Louis thinks he is going to break.

“Taking my cock so well.” Louis says more of a compliment rather than a dirty talk to get Harry all worked up. Harry goes on like that for a while. Moving his head up and down slowly but taking a little bit more each time he goes down.

“Your mouth feels so good.” Louis’ grip on Harry’s hair goes a little bit tighter but not too harsh to the point it will hurt him. Harry takes Louis’ cock out before jerking it a few times and that drove Louis mad “I-I'm-Harry-gonna-”

“On my face.” Harry cuts Louis off, taking him by surprise. Louis’ eyes are wide as if Harry has no head.

It’s not the first time Harry has taken Louis by surprise. Harry is just full of surprises isn’t he?

“Are you sure?” Harry nods using his hand on Louis’ cock to help Louis reach his orgasm.

It isn’t long until Harry’s face is covered in Louis’ come. Harry is so pretty that Louis could come again but this time untouched just by the sight in front of him. Harry stands up and gathers every drop he could that is around his lips with his thumb and sucks it. He does all of that while keeping eye contact with Louis. That bastard.

“Such a pretty boy.” Louis says as he kisses him.

Harry’s lips and tongue are salty because of the come but Louis still thinks it’s better than any other food that he has ever tasted. Louis decides to be gentle and give this boy everything he has because this all would be gone in the morning.

“Take all these layers off for me and lay on the bed will you, love?” Louis whispers just loud enough for only Harry to hear. Like there are other people around them, but everything he is doing is for Harry at the moment. Harry obeys and quickly removes all his clothes and lays in the middle of the bed waiting for something, anything really. Harry has no idea what this stranger is going to do to him but his mind is making him do everything the boy tells him to.

Louis copies Harry’s action and removes his shirt off since his pants are already off. Harry eyes Louis from the bed. Even in the dim light, Louis still manages to somehow make Harry go crazy for him.

“Like what you see?” Louis comments. He lets out a small laugh when he sees Harry quickly removing his eyes from him and looks at the ceiling instead.

 _Way to go Styles_ , Harry thinks, embarrassed that he was caught off guard staring at Louis.

“It’s alright to look, babe. I’m all yours for the night.” Louis adds and Harry is destroyed.

For the night?! Only for the night? Why can’t it be forever? Harry will never get over something as wonderful as Louis nor will he ever be with someone like Louis ever again.

Louis settles on kneeling between Harry’s legs. He hovers over Harry, using his hands to support his weight and then proceeds on kissing his both of his cheeks, one at a time and looks Harry in the eyes.

“Hi.” Louis speaks just above a whisper.

Why is everything about Louis so calming? Harry is sure he could go nuts.

“Your eyes are so blue.” Harry says before he was able to stop himself. He mentally slaps himself for saying that. But no one could blame Harry; Louis has eyes that reflect the sky.

Louis laughs and bites his lips to stop from smiling too wide, “I'll take that as a compliment.” Louis says before kissing down Harry’s neck down to his long torso and peppering kisses just above his waistline.

He looks up at Harry before proceeding, “Have you ever been eaten out before?” Louis questions because rimming is definitely not for everyone.

“Uh, no.” Harry shakes his head.

It’s a shame really. Jasper has never been one of those people who is giving. He just takes. Harry’s always the one who gives him blowies, never vice versa.

“Are you okay, uh, if I,” Louis stutters before Harry cuts him off, “I'd love to.”

Louis smiles might be a little too happy that he is going to be giving Harry his first rimming experience.

“Lift up a bit.” Louis says taking a hold of both of Harry’s long legs and placing it around his shoulders.

Harry complies and positions himself to give Louis a full view of his hole.

Louis lowers his head down and takes a long look at Harry’s hole. It’s pink and pretty just like Harry. He gives Harry’s hole a little kiss before giving it a small lick. Louis’ breath feels hot against Harry’s sweaty skin.

Harry guides his shaky hand to Louis’ hair and gathering a fist full of Louis’ feathery hair and tugging it a bit before he chokes out a desperate, “Please.” to Louis.

That is all it takes for Louis to start working his tongue around Harry’s hole. Licking and sucking it and giving his all to pleasure his partner for the night. Harry’s other hand that is once laying limp on his side is now searching for something to pull on. Deciding against pulling on Louis’ hair afraid that it might hurt him, his fingers grasps at the blankets on the bed, forming a tight fist around them. Harry doesn’t last long before he is a shaking mess under Louis after his first orgasm of the night. He comes so hard that he is so close to blacking out.

Everything around him feels numb and everything seems like a constant blur except Louis’ voice. “Stay with me, Harry. Come back to me, please.” Louis comforts. He kisses all over Harry’s face trying to bring him back to reality.

“Louis…” Harry’s voice is raspy from screaming as he reaches his peak. Not to mention, he sucked Louis off.

“Red or green.” Louis questions.

Harry quickly understands and replies a quick, “Green like my eyes.” with a small thumbs up and a stupid grin.  
Green means go so Louis nods and kisses Harry’s lips. Louis wonders if he will be able to forget how Harry’s lips feel against his when morning arrives.

After he pulls away for air, Harry asks Louis, “Why does your lips taste like my arse?” with his eyes closed and a grin that hasn’t worn off since he came. Obviously, he is still getting off from his high.

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry and asks Harry again whether he is alright if they continue. With a nod, Louis’ eyes goes around the room searching for a bottle of lube.

“Harry, baby, where do you keep your lube?” Louis hopes the best answer he can get from Harry that is still obviously on cloud 9.

“Ran out of it days ago, I’m wet enough you don’t need those.” Harry says slowly coming down from his high. Louis blinks, confused whether he should do this or not. He is scared that he will hurt Harry. Louis is not long but he is quite thick.

“I'll be alright, done it before.” Harry reassures.

Louis nods and swallows a lump in his throat. Watching Harry come has got him hard again so he uses his spit to slick himself up a little bit more before positioning himself at Harry’s hole. He looks up at Louis looking for a sign to go and Harry nods and adds, “Want you in me p-please.” A desperate grunt makes its way out of Harry’s mouth and Louis is quick to give the boy what he wants. Anything for Harry, his mind said.

Louis pushes in painfully slow stretching Harry’s hole a little bit with every inch. When he is all the way in, Harry lets out a painful moan. Louis whips his head up to look if he had hurt Harry. “Cock h-hurts.” Harry says squeezing his eyes shut. The overstimulation instantly has an effect on him. Harry is getting hard again.

Louis hates himself for not seeing this sooner. “Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to pull out?” He panics.

“K-kiss me.” Harry desperately says. Louis’ mind is a little bit slow to process all of this before Harry whines again, “Louis-god-just kiss me, kiss me hard.” emphasizing on the ‘hard’.

Louis obeys by connecting his lips with Harry’s. Harry instantly kisses back. “Move.” Harry cries out looking Louis in the eye like Louis’ holding his life in his hands.

Again, Louis does what he was told. Obeying every word the beautiful boy said to him. Louis’ thrusts are slow but deep and it’s killing Harry. He can suddenly feel everything. The pain in his cock is ignored and it soon fades away. Harry is too overwhelmed by the rain of pleasure given to him by Louis. Louis picks up his pace and went a little bit faster and suddenly Harry’s head is a constant mush of LouisLouisLouis.

“L-Louis, please, I’m close.” Harry croaks out desperately his nails clawing Louis’ back.

“Hold it in baby, can you? Want you to come with me.” Louis says between heavy breaths.  
Harry nods giving his all to hold it in. Louis doesn’t even care that his back is going to sting when he takes a shower later because of how hard Harry is clawing. Harry is giving Louis his everything just so they could fucking come together and that is all he cares about.

“So close baby, in the count of 3, alright?”

All Harry could do is nod before Louis starts counting down and soon enough there is come on his stomach and most importantly there is come in him. Louis’ come.

-

Harry stares at the ceiling for what seems like forever trying to process everything that just happened. There is come dripping out from his hole and come drying out on his stomach. He couldn’t bring himself to care that much because as soon as Louis’ touch on him disappears, he is brought back to the memory of him seeing Jasper on this bed with another man. A set of fresh tears roll down his cheek and he cries his heart out, alone, in the dark room. Dirty and sad.

“Love, are you here with me?” He hears a voice speaks. It’s Louis.

Harry thought he is long gone, after all this is just for a no strings attached sex. “Come back to me baby, please.” Louis says again with a hand in Harry’s hair.

Harry blinks, looking at Louis through teary eyes. Louis is already fully dressed. “I thought you were gone.” He breathes in heavily, wiping his tear away.

“I just went to take a shower, I hope you don’t mind. Your body gel smells lovely by the way.” Louis jokes.

“Jasper loves it very much.” Harry says, a crooked frown forming on his lips.

“I thought I would clean you up before I leave.” Louis changes the subject by showing a wet cloth in his hand, grinning wildly. He wipes Harry’s stomach and in between his thighs clean, doing his best for the best boy. He helps Harry to put on a pair of boxers after that. He is basically treating Harry like a child he is about to lose.

“Thank you.” Harry says, looking at Louis. He can’t believe this boy is about to leave him.

Louis is about to open the door but is interrupted by Harry.

“Louis?” The blue eyed boy hears from the bed.

“Can you hold me?”

There is a long pause after that, neither of them have anything to say.

“J-just for tonight?” Harry’s voice is hopeful and it’s breaking Louis slowly inside. Louis shouldn’t do this. He can’t take advantage from Harry just because he is sad and desperate but Louis wants to. Louis wants to hold Harry and make sure he is warm and loved. Louis wants to fall asleep next to a sleeping Harry so bad. Louis needs to.

“Please.” Harry adds.

Louis looks at Harry and Harry’s eyes screams for affection and Louis is really not the kind of person who could give that to him. But for tonight, he did what he was told. Probably the last thing the boy will ever ask him to do.

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Louis takes his shoes off along with his trousers and shirt, only leaving him with a pair of briefs. Louis got into bed without another word and holds Harry. Once again, putting his guard down and giving his everything to the curly haired boy. Louis puts an arm around Harry’s waist pulling them closer, spooning Harry.

“Go to sleep, I’m all yours for the night, love.” Louis whispers.

It hurts him physically to say that because he doesn’t want to be Harry’s for the night. He wants to be Harry’s for good. But he knows what he is capable of, and it’s not giving this boy all the love and care he truly deserves.

-

Harry wakes up with a sore body but a happy thought. He feels Louis’ hand around him, holding him closer than ever. He is so glad that Louis didn’t turn out to be a thief or a killer and that Louis didn’t turn out to be an asshole that he thought Louis would be. Most importantly, he is so glad that Louis agreed to stay the night.

Harry’s mood is instantly brought down when reality hits him hard in the face. Louis and Harry will be going their separate ways today and he has nothing to stop Louis from doing that. Harry turns to his other side to face Louis and he was met with the most beautiful sight ever. Louis’ hair is spread carelessly against the pillow. His cheek is pressed against the pillow and he is holding the most adorable pout ever. His eyes are closed and Harry is blown away. Whoever Louis is going to end up with, Harry wishes that he is going to be able to make Louis happy all the time because he is fucking sure that is what Louis deserves.

Yes, Louis deserves nothing but happiness.

Harry kisses Louis’ cheek to wake him up but that doesn’t do him justice. He moves and hovers over Louis like Louis did to him last night and peppers kisses all over his face. His cute little nose, his soft forehead, his sharp collarbones, the hollows of his cheeks and most importantly his sweet and pretty lips that Harry loves most.

Louis wriggles under him and groans.

“Wake up love, it’s the morning after.” Harry says straddling Louis’waist and putting his hands on Louis’ chest. He puts his ear to Louis’ chest and he can hear Louis’ heart slowly beating and his front moves up and down. Louis snores softly underneath him and Harry wonders what had happened to Louis to make him choose the lifestyle that he is in now. Louis looks so peaceful. He is almost not sure if Louis is really the cheeky and charming lad he was with last night.

Harry stays like that for a while and all of that still doesn’t wake him up so Harry decides to make breakfast for himself. A dish called a blowjob.

He settles in between Louis’ thighs and kisses the skin that connects Louis’ leg then his waist before continuing down. He leaves open mouth kisses down until his ankles. But before he could reach Louis’ ankle, he finds out that Louis has a tattoo. The tattoo is a writing of the word “Rogue”and Harry thinks what the hell was on Louis’ mind when he got a word tattoo on his leg. A WORD.

Harry shakes his thought off thinking that Louis must have a reasonable explanation for that tattoo and proceeds on the other leg. He starts from the bottom this time but he doesn’t go far before he sees what he thought is his biggest nightmare.

Harry finds out about another of Louis's tattoo and it’s the word, “The”. The tattoo “The” and “Rogue” goes together.

Yesterday’s incident replayed itself in his mind. The moment when he saw a feet dangling out of the bed sheet with a foreign tattoo thinking it was his ex-boyfriend’s new tattoo just to find out that it was another guy’s feet. A guy that made him broke up with Jasper. The guy that ruined everything.

“Good morning, babe.” Louis’ voice takes him by surprise. Louis rubs his eyes sleepily and stretches a little bit before smiling at Harry with a smile that could melt Harry’s brains out.

Harry would have thought that Louis’ morning face is something he would definitely want to wake up to everyday if it wasn’t for the fact that this bastard is the one that ruined his life.

Tears instantly threaten to go down Harry’s face but he sucks it all up and looks at Louis dead in the eyes.

“Get out.” Harry’s words are clear and Louis is confused.

“Wha-“ Louis is cut off once again.

“Get out. Get up, get dress and get the fuck out.” Harry says having no more sympathy for Louis’ confused face.

Harry grabs Louis’ wrist and Louis’ clothes from yesterday in the other hand before dragging him out of the bedroom. Harry throws Louis’ clothes out the bedroom door and pushes him out then closes the door in his face leaving a confused and sad Louis behind.

Harry isn’t that heartless to leave Louis in his boxers out his apartment so he keeps Louis away from entering the bedroom instead. “Get dress quickly and get out. I better not fucking see you when I get out or I'll report you for breaking in.” Harry says, letting his body falls down to the floor with his back against the door.

Louis is taken by surprise. He just woke up and now he is being kicked out?  
“Harry, what did I do?” No answer. Louis breathes in heavily.

“Fine! Do what you want to fucking do but you can’t stop me from asking what the fuck did I do wrong.” Louis curses as he slams his fist to the door and shouting at Harry repeatedly to try and make him open the door and tell him what the hell is going on. Louis sighs, deciding that he won’t get anything from Harry if he keeps aggressively forcing and yelling at Harry.

“Baby, please.” Louis sighs his voice breaking, “Come back to me.” Louis pleads like he did multiple times last night. There he is, using some magic shit he has to break Harry but Harry won’t let his guard down. Not this time. “I know you can hear me. Harry, give me a chance to fix things out.” He voices out.

Louis is so close to breaking down because Harry is definitely something special. Louis knows he doesn’t deserve Harry but he needs to at least see Harry again because he can’t let Harry’s face fades in his mind through time. Harry is something he wants to always have in his mind if that means that all they could ever be was friends.

“Louis, leave, please.” Harry says and Louis can hear from Harry’s voice that he has been crying again.

Louis loathes himself for breaking Harry’s heart. Harry is nothing but the best and now Louis has done something fucking wrong that tore Harry apart. Louis can’t let himself hurt Harry ever again. He needs to make sure this boy is forever happy. He doesn’t deserve the bad things in the world. He truly doesn’t.

“Harry, I don’t want this to be our closure. Please open the door for me love. Tell me what I did wrong. Did I snore? Did I kick you in my sleep, ‘cause I’ve been told that I do that a lot.” Louis jokes trying to soften Harry.

Harry doesn’t answer. That’s it. Goodbye Harry.

“Harry, please hear me out.” Louis is nervous. His voice is shaky and his body feels like it’s going to shut down anytime soon. “Last night was fucking beautiful to me. I wished it would never end. You make me feel something that no words in the vocabulary could describe.” Louis stops after that taking a deep breath. Why does it have to end like this?

“Harry? You’re one of a kind, do you know that? Sounds stupid to hear from a guy you just met last night but you are.” Louis forces out a small laugh nervously. He then swallows and prepares himself for the last words he will ever say to Harry. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth and figures that he would just say it since he will never ever meet Harry again nor someone as wonderful as him. Someone that’s strong and broken in a way at the same time. Someone that kisses Louis like he is the only guy in the world. Someone that makes Louis feels like he is worthwhile. Someone like Harry.

“Harry, you’ve stolen my heart away and I want you to keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you like it as much as we do when we wrote it. 
> 
> Tweet us both about what you think! :)  
> P.S. also, comment if you want a sequel!
> 
> Mine; https://twitter.com/leatherstyles  
> Nadia; https://twitter.com/marvelheroIouis


End file.
